Iron Man 3 (TheCannon's)
Iron Man 3 is an upcoming American superhero film featuring the Marvel Comics character Iron Man, produced by Marvel Studios. It will be the sequel to Iron Man and Iron Man 2 and will be the seventh installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, being the first major release in that franchise since the crossover film The Avengers. Shane Black is set to direct a screenplay he co-wrote with Drew Pearce, which will be based on the "Extremis" story arc by Warren Ellis. It is set to be released on May 3, 2013. Cast *Robert Downey Jr. as Iron Man/Tony Stark *Gwyneth Paltrow as Virginia "Pepper" Potts *Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine *Guy Pearce as Aldrich Killian *Rebecca Hall as Dr. Maya Hansen *James Badge as Eric Savin *Jon Fareau as Happy Hogan *Ben Kingsley as the Mandarin *Ashley Hamilton as Jack Taggert/Firepower *Wang Xueqi as Chen Lu/Radioactive Man *Paul Bettany as as JARVIS *Stan Lee as ??? Plot To be added.... Rumors *Fin Fang Foom will appear. *'CONFIRMED': Ultimo will make an appearance as a minion of the Mandarin. *'HALF-BUNKED': We will learn that Roxxon Oil was behind the deaths of Howard and Maria Stark; as in the comics. In the comics, Roxxon later fell under the ownership of Aleksander Lukin, the master of The Winter Soldier; leading some to speculate if there will be post credits setup for Captain America: the Winter Soldier. *'CONFIRMED': Anton Vanko's legacy will be expanded. It will be revealed he learned of the Cosmic Cube through his partnership with Howard Stark; and sold him out to his Russian Comrades. Thus, it will be revealed the Winter Soldier was responsible for Howard Stark's death. *The destruction of Tony's Malibu mansion as seen in the trailer implies that he will now reside in New York, presumably Stark Tower *Black Panther might show up in the film, setting up his own solo film. *'DEBUNKED:' Ghost could be the villian. *Pepper will become Rescue. *A.I.M. will appear in the film. *Ant Man could be introduced in the film, setting up his solo film. *Aldrich Killian is rumored to become Technovore because of his plan to create nanobot soldiers. *'CONFIMRED': Mandarin will be the main antagonist, not the behind the scenes villain we've previously been thought to believe. *'CONFIRMED': Tony and Rhodey will battle each other in the film. *The Mandarin will have his own armor. *Chen Lu will work with The Mandarin. *'CONFIRMED': The scene on the trailer where Tony was in a operation room is when the Extremis virus will be implanted on his body. *Tony Stark will have more of a dark side. *All of Iron Man armors will face The Mandarin army. *'CONFIRMED': Iron Man will have a battle scene with The Mandarin. *Due to Aldrich Killian kissing Pepper on the cheek in the trailer, he may keep Pepper alive just to her his future wife, and leave Tony for dead. Sequel In February 2013, Shane Black hinted a sequel following the popularity of the current ongoing Iron Man series. Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Iron Man Movies Category:Unfinished Category:Movies